


Toisin ajateltuna

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, Shorts
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> - Kymmenen raapaletta striimistä - </p>
<p>Hiukan eri tavalla kuin todellisuudessa ratkenneita tilanteita LV3V -striimistä</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toisin ajateltuna

**Author's Note:**

> Tämmöinen tuli kyhäiltyä ah niin ihanan synttäristriimin pohjalta. Toivottavasti tykkäätte ja annatte anteeksi, että tämäkin kokemus pitää teiltä pilata ^^ 
> 
> Tuntuu, että näissä raapaleissa: Fisu on se, jolla menee hermo, Zappis punastelee, Keimo ei uskalla tai uskaltaa liikaa, Retristä ärsyttää muut paitsi Proto, Proto on vallan kahvassa ja Rauski pelleilee, kuten yleensäkin...
> 
> Ja ai niin! Älkää välittäkö sekavuudesta. Edellinen kumoaa aina seuraavan jos jokin ei tunnu sopivan kuvaan :'D

**Ajoitus**

Kameran kuvaa on pakko tuijottaa. He näyttävät niin hyvältä parilta, päät visusti yhdessä,  
tuijottamassa kahden muun peliä sohvan taakse hilatuilta tuoleilta. 

Ihan kuin Retris ylipäätään tuijottaisi peliä, saati muistaisi siitä mitään tulevina päivinä.  
Hän muistaa vain Proton vieressään: Jätkän tuoksun, lämpimän hengityksen, puolikkaan hymyn.  
Hän muistaa vilkuilleensa jätkän käsiä kärsimättömästi, odottaneensa niiden kosketusta.  
Huoneessa on kuuma, _hyvin_ kuuma. 

Sitten Keimo meinaa nyysiä Retriksen kaljat yhdeltä pöydältä ja Retriksen on pakko rynnätä pois  
paikoiltaan. Hänen tekee oikeasti mieli jäädä, paskat joistain kaljoista, mutta hänen on mentävä,  
niin hänen kuuluu tehdä. 

Joku päivä hän vielä kuristaa Keimon jätkän helvetin huonon ajoituksen kunniaksi.

* * *

**Kieli**

On vaikeaa yrittää esittää ärtynyttä kun toinen lipoo kielensä kanssa posken vieressä.  
Fisu tuntee vatsassaan kuuman sykäyksen kun hänen päässään välähtää, mihin kaikkialle  
muualle Keimo voisi sen kielensä tunkea kuin omaan suuhunsa. 

Tuntuu turvallisemmalta kuitenkin työntää mies pois iholta. Ei se mitään tarkoita, läppää vain. 

Se päättää kuitenkin puskea takaisin. Kiertää kättään kaulalle, katsoo silmiin, vetoaa, vaatii.  
Lopulta itsehillinnän heikko rihma katkeaa ja Fisu vetä Keimon loput kymmenen senttiä lähemmäs.  
Huulet kohtaavat ja sitten Fisu työntää oman kielensä miehen suuhun. Jollain tasolla Fisu tajuaa  
kameran yhä kuvaavan. _Hups._

"Kala vei kielen”, Keimo toteaa hetken päästä. Fisun on pakko tyrskähtää kämmeneensä.

* * *

**Peli**

“Täydellinen kolmenkimppa!”

Rauski höristää korviaan kuullessaan kommentin. Ei hän tiedä mistä se tulee, kuka sen  
sanoo tai lukee ja mistä. Hän päätyy vain katselemaan ympärilleen. Yhtäkkiä hän on kumman  
tietoinen, että Zappis ja Proto täyttävät sohvan hänen kummallakin puolellaan. Ilmassa kipinöi. 

Kumpi niistä kahdesta dominoisi? Kuka päätyisi alistumaan? Mitä he ylipäätää saisivat  
kolmistaan aikaan? _Proto, Zappis ja jotain helvetin hyvää_ , Rauski luettelee päässään.  
Tuntemattoman kommentille on pakko virnistää.

Selkärankaa pitkin kulkevat väreet kun Rauski huomaa Proton ja Zappiksen välillä vaihdetut  
nopeat katseet. Ne ovat jo aloittaneet pelin, siirtyneet makkarin puolelle ilman häntä. _Paskiaiset._

Eivät ne sinne asti kuitenkaan koskaan pääse.

* * *

**Paikkaaja**

Jätkän paidassa on raitoja. _Raitoja._ Ja se näyttää tänään muutenkin kymmenen kertaa  
paremmalta kuin yleensä, mikä on sen mittapuulla jo täysi ylilyönti. 

Keimo on aika varma, ettei hän suinkaan ole ainut, jonka suupielestä valuu kuola.  
Zappis näyttää niin rennon hyvältä istuessaan sohvalla, käsivarsi selkänojan yli heitettynä, pieni virne kasvoilla. 

Koko vartalo tärisee halusta istua jätkän viereen, uppoutua sen kainaloon. Siinä on ilmiselvä paikkakin,  
jota kukaan ei täytä. Jos Keimon jalat eivät olisi lakanneet tekemästä yhteistyötä, hän istuisi jo siinä.  
Kasvoja kuumottaa ja kädet hikoavat hermostuksesta. 

Sitten Rauski lysähtää Zappiksen viereen ja särkee täydellisen kuvan. Zappis vetää kiireesti käsivartensa  
pois selkänojalta.

* * *

**Pelleilijä**

Peruukin kiharat kutittavat poskia ja yrittävät tunkea suuhun, ripsiväri kirvelee silmissä.  
Miten naiset ylipäätään pärjäävät sen paskan kanssa? 

Kaikki on sen arvoista, kun näkee muiden jätkien naamat Rauskin putkahtaessa olkkariin.  
Niillä menevät pasmat aivan täysin sekaisin, raukkaparat. Rauski vain väläyttää seitsemän  
tuhannen voltin hymynsä. Striimi pyörii, yleisö saa varmasti haluamansa.

Niin saa Rauskikin kun Zappis istuutuu hänen viereensä ja tulee tilaisuus pelleillä vähän lisää.  
"Tän striimin jälkeen voidaankin sitten mennä Zappiksen kanssa sen kämpille ja tehä vähän  
asioita", Rauski vihjaa ja sivelee jätkän reittä. 

Kun Zappis kumartuu nappaamaan oluensa, Rauski tajuaa tämän niskan punoittavan.  
Tekee mieli kikatella kuin tyttö ainakin.

* * *

**Kuuro**

Se yksi on niissä leiskuvissa kiharoissaan aivan sietämättömän hyvännäköinen. 

"Protooo", se vonkuu hänen korvansa vieressä, muiskauttelee ilmaa. Kiharat melkein  
koskettavat Proton kaulaa, kun se esittää painavansa päänsä Proton olalle. Proto  
virnistää ja nojautuu kohti, antaa kaikille sitä, mitä ne heistä haluavatkin. 

Niiden ei oikeasti tarvitsisi edes haluta. "Panen sua", Proto mutisee, ei kukaan kuule,  
vähiten hän tai Rauski. Ainakaan sen yhden ei ole tarkoitus kuulla. Eikä se kai kuulekaan,  
koska se vain jatkaa tyttönä esiintymistä. Pelottavaa, ehkä sen olikin tarkoitus syntyä naiseksi?

Kun Rauski saakin Zappikselta pakit, se luo Protoon yhden pitkän katseen. Proto meinaa tukehtua  
sylkeensä. _Helvetti, se kuuli._

* * *

**Häirikkö**

"A kiinni, A kiinni, A kiinni!" Zappis huutaa sohvalla, silmissä voiton odotuksen into. 

Jätkän hypähtely turhauttaa kun Fisu koittaa samaan aikaan kiivetä sormet tahmassa  
pelihahmojen kasaa ylöspäin. Zappiksen huuto peittää koko huoneen; sulkisi nyt sen  
suunsa jo, ei se huutaminen auta, se häviää kuitenkin. 

Lopulta päässä napsahtaa ja sormet jämähtävät ohjaimen nappuloille. Fisu sieppaa  
vapaalla kädellään Zappista leuasta ja suutelee miestä nopeasti suoraan suulle.  
Huuto vaimenee vihdoin kun Zappis jää hämmentyneenä tuijottamaan eteensä.

"Pidä sä se turpas kiinni", Fisu mumisee ja jatkaa. 

Zappis pysyy hiljaisena, saa puhekykynsä takaisin vasta kun peli on jo hävitty.

"Enhän mä ees häirinny sua, hitto."

* * *

**Pervot**

_“Mitä sä tuijotat?”_

_“Sua.”_

_“Oikeesti?!”_

_“No en kun Rauskin persettä.”_

_“Ja vähän sen kiharoita.”_

_“Miltäköhän tuntuis upottaa sormet sinne…?”_

_“Ai kumpaan “sinne”?”_

Retris seuraa kyllästyneenä jätkien ajatustenvaihtoa. Taas niillä on se sama  
ääni kellossa: Rauski, Rauski ja Rauski. Itse juhlakalu ei huomaa mitään.  
Miksi sen edes pitäisi? Se osaa varastaa huomion tietämättäänkin.

Jokin polttaa Retriksen olkapäällä, kihelmöi. Hän kääntää katseensa ja äkkää Proton,  
toisella puolella huonetta. Se ei enää tuijota punatukkaista paholaista, ei ole  
tuijottanut hetkeen. Se seuraa Retristä silmä kovana - ja jokin muukin kovana.  
Jätkän ajatukset on helppo lukea virneen takaa.

_“Noi saa pitää Rauskin. Sä oot parempi.”_

* * *

**Kosketus**

"Vittu me ollaan hyvä tiimi!" Rauski kiljuu ja läimäyttää Zappiksen kanssa ylävitoset  
Mario Kartin viimeisen kierroksen päätteeksi. Kumpikaan ei ajanut parhaimmillaan,  
mutta voitto tuli kuitenkin. Syytetään siitä nyt sitten vaikka sitä moottoripyörää,  
joka kiihtyy aivan päin honkia. 

Käsi puristaa epätoivoisesti toista. Kukaan ei huomaa, että Zappis aivan tahallaan  
pitää Rauskia kädestä kauemmin kuin olisi tarve. Sitä se on aina ollut: pienten kosketusten  
venyttämistä. 

_Hyvä tiimi?_ Ehkä he olisivatkin. Parempi kuin Rauski on sen muijansa kanssa,  
paljon parempi. Makkarin puolella ainakin, sen Zappis voi melkein luvata. 

"Tää striimi tais olla tässä", joku sanoo ja Zappis palaa takaisin hetkeen. Se siitä tiimistä.

* * *

**Vihje**

Paino putoaa Zappiksen päältä, kun Rauski vihdoin nousee ja striimi alkaa olla  
päätöksessään. Tai ei ehkä sittenkään.

"Ja nyt se muna esiin!" Fisu huudahtaa ja kopeloi Zappiksen sepalusta. Muut nauravat,  
mutta ne eivät nää sitä virnettä, joka vääntää hetken Fisun naamaa. Se ei heitä läppää,  
ei todellakaan. Sillä on silmissään jotain niin kuumaa, että sen katse on musta, kiehuu yli, polttaa. 

Onneksi kamera sammuu juuri silloin, eikä kukaan nää, miten Zappis muuttuu tulipunaiseksi  
ja pakenee vessaan. Kun ovi kolahtaa lukkoon, hän painaa päänsä kylmiin kaakeleihin.  
Sormissa tärisee, jaloissa tärisee, päässä pyörii.

"Helvetin Fiskersson", Zappis mumisee ja jää vessaan tasaamaan hengitystään.


End file.
